A Series of Firsts
by styleedson
Summary: A series of firsts Harry and Louis share together. (One Direction)


A Series of Firsts

Summary: A series of Harry & Louis' firsts together.

Pairing: Louis Tomlinson / Harry Styles

Rating: T

Warning: Idk fluff & headcanon & future & mushy & FEELS hehee

Word count: 3k

Notes: Queue the headcanon / future yay. I honestly have no idea where this came from & I know there's probably some fics out there like this but whateverrr~ First One Direction fanfic on this website n.n I dunno what category to save it as but yeah haha

* * *

When Harry and Louis had first met, one wouldn't really call it a meeting. More of a sighting really. It was at a Script concert, and as strange as it sounds, that's where they first saw each other. Harry had looked through the crowd, amazed at how many people had showed up, wishing that one day he'd be able to have this many people at one of his own concerts.

He caught a glimpse of this feather haired boy. His hair was a soft brown and his fringe swept over his eyebrows. He had turned and caught Harry's gaze, which is completely impossible in a concert with this many people going crazy.

Time had stopped around both of them and they just stood there for what seemed like hours, just staring at each other. But in reality, it was only a couple seconds before both boys were lulled back into the music.

The unnamed boy had stayed in Harry's mind that whole night and so on, just the same to Louis.

When Louis and Harry had saw each other again, it was a year later when they were in line to audition for X-Factor. Harry was recording something of an interview for the producers.

Once Louis had saw him, he thought wow, he looks familiar. And as soon as Harry looked Louis in the eye, they both remembered where they recognized each other from. That Script concert. But they were soon torn away from each other by producers and queue movement.

When Harry and Louis met, it wasn't what one would picture as properly meeting someone.

Harry was in the X-Factor bathroom, fixing his hair. Those curls weren't that hard to fix anyway. The bathroom door opened to reveal that feather haired boy Harry instantly recognized. Louis was looking at the ground and as soon as the door shut he looked up into the mirror, catching Harry's gaze.

Louis instantly smiled and so did Harry, all dimples.

"Hi," Harry said.

"Hey," Louis said.

"M'Harry."

"Louis."

When Louis and Harry first became real friends, it wasn't that hard. They both originally liked each other from the very start and got on very well from the word go.

It didn't take long for them to be close friends, reveling in the fact that they were close within the X-Factor, an knowing even if they both didn't continue as far as the other, they'd still continue to hang out.

Louis had even gotten Harry's autograph and a picture with him. He even gave him a hug and told him he was going to be fine, because he knew he would be.

They had said they wanted a flat together, which was like committing to this friendship. Although they didn't need the confirmation. It just kinda happened.

When Harry and Louis shared their first kiss, it was out on a limb. Harry had just finished his audition and they didn't show it on camera, but Louis was right there waiting for him to finish.

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as Harry ran backstage smiling like nothing else made him happier. Louis watched as Harry ran over and hugged his mother, kissing her on the cheek as she congratulated him. Then he turned to Louis.

Louis held out his arms and Harry instantly went for the embrace, but instead of the returned hug he was expecting, Harry's hands went to Louis cheeks and pulled him forward to his lips.

Of course Louis was surprised but he couldn't deny how right it felt, so he kissed back. It was a quick kiss, no longer than three seconds, but when they pulled back and looked into each other's eyes, there was a feel of mutual love. They pulled each other into a congratulating embrace.

When Louis and Harry first became official, it was something they both wanted to do.

Since they had both moved into the X-Factor house with 3 other boys they got put in a band with, they knew something real was happening. They had both felt the love and care that was present, especially the physical attraction. Neither of them could deny their feelings for each other. So one night when they were messing around, meaning snogging in the bathroom, Harry abruptly pulled away and asked, "What are we?"

Louis just smiled and pecked pink lips. "We can be boyfriends, if you want."

Harry smiled and his insides jumped with happiness. "Yes, I do want."

Then they went back to snogging.

When Harry and Louis went on their first official date, it was an experience that both of them would treasure. They hadn't told anyone about them yet, but Louis had asked Harry in secret.

"Harry," he said, leaning against the wall as Harry laid on his bed.

"Yeah, babe?" Louis would never get used to that nickname. It made him fill up with happiness.

"Will you go on a date with me? Like a real date?"

Harry laughed and it made Louis frown. "Course Lou, but where would we even go?" He sat up. Louis sat next to him.

"No where. I was gonna cook for you," he said, pecking his lips. "I've never cooked before, but I figured it'd be quite the experience."

"Yeah, sounds good," A smiling Harry said.

When that date finally did come, Harry took a picture of Louis 'cooking his first meal'. Which later on became known to Louis as the most romantic thing he did for anyone'. Harry didn't forget to tell his Boo Bear to tuck in his shirt for safety precautions.

When Louis and Harry first came out, it was only to their friends. Their close friends. Everyone was gathered in their small bedroom when they make the announcement.

"Guys, me and Louis, we're in a relationship," Harry said, smiling at Louis.

Liam beamed, Niall laughed, and Zayn only said, "I knew it."

"So happy for you guys!" Liam said, smile crinkling his eyes.

"It about time you tell us, thought you'd keep it from us forever!" Niall said, pulling all five of them into a group hug.

When Harry and Louis had their first time together, it was in no way careful or slow.

It was really their hormones' choice as they slowly built up sexual tension in a meeting they didn't want to go to. They hadn't even checked to see if anyone was in the room. The just opened the door, turned the lights on, and locked it.

Louis pushed Harry onto the bed and ground onto him and between kisses, whispered, "You sure you wanna do this?"

Harry smiled and said, "Yeah, Lou. I trust you."

And everything was a blur from there.

When Louis and Harry had their first fight, it was over something really stupid.

"We can't! We'll get kicked off the show!" Louis half yelled.

"Are you sure it's that? Or are you just embarrassed of me?" Harry yelled back.

"Harry, I never said that," Louis said calmly.

"But I bet you're thinking of it. I just want everyone to know that you're mine and I'm yours! Is that too much to ask?"

"No, it's not! I want that too! But you know we can't! It's, it's not allowed! It's a miracle they allowed it this far!"

Harry gave an angry sigh and stormed off to the bathroom.

When Harry and Louis first made up from a fight, it was right after that one. Louis decided to let Harry cool off. Harry was fuming, he really was, but he knew he was overreacting and that the rules said it definitely wasn't allowed. So they had to be kept secret for the sake of the band, the show, and themselves.

So when he heard a knock on the door and Louis' soft voice come through, he immediately got up and let him in, accepting the warm embrace of apology.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't mean to yell, I know that you-"

"No, Louis. I know we can't come out to the public yet. And, and I'm okay with that. As long as we stay together everything's fine. Okay?"

Louis smiled softly and brushed his lips against Harry's. "Yeah, yeah okay. I love you, Harry."

That was a first too, but Harry didn't hesitate when saying, "I love you too, Louis."

When Louis and Harry shared their first major accomplishment together, it was getting up to third place in the X-Factor. As much as they wanted to win, they were still happy with what they got and were still signed to a label.

It reminded Louis and Harry how much they went through in that small period of time, how much they swam from jumping right into the deep end.

They were still going strong. As was the band.

The first time Harry and Louis got their flat, it was definitely a big decision to make. They'd both be moving away from home, but it was to live with each other. The remembered how they said the wanted to do it since the beginning of X-Factor, and it only made them make the decision faster.

They'd agreed on a flat in London and loved the fact that they could spend most of their time together. Nothing had changed since they first met. They still loved being in the other's company just as much as Niall loved Nando's.

When Louis proposed to Harry, it was while they were with all the boys in a restaurant, celebrating their 3rd album release. The restaurant was completely empty except for them, seeing as they earned quite a few more fans with Harry's and Louis' big announcement.

Louis made a cliché move and clinked his spoon against his glass and announced, "Guys, I have an announcement to make."

Liam smiled with anticipation as Louis already asked Liam about his decision while Niall and Zayn looked up from their food.

Louis began, "Harry, I've known you for a really long time now, and we've been through so much. We're so lucky to have gotten this far, especially with the help of three great friends. You, you made my life better in so many ways and I just, I want you to know that."

Zayn and Niall sighed, Liam was still beaming, and Harry cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Then it finally dawned on him when Louis got down on one knee.

"Louis, you- you're not-"

"I want you in my life forever. I never want to leave your side. As cliché as it sounds," he laughed, "You, well, you complete me. You're my missing half. The part that's saved for someone special. I love you, Harry Styles. Will you marry me?"

Harry's smile grew ten times wider and tears started breaching his vision. He blinked and that's when they started rolling down.

"Yes Louis, yes!"

He pulled Louis up into a kiss and the other boys started clapping and whooping. Niall snapped a picture. Harry pulled away and stared intently into Louis' eyes.

He whispered, voice cracking, "I love you too, Louis Tomlinson." And they shared a hug. Louis slipped the ring onto Harry's left ring finger and kissed his hand.

When they left the restaurant, paparazzi went crazy with the new ring on Harry's left finger.

When Harry and Louis got married, it wasn't a small nor big wedding. It was held in a nice hall. They had invited all the people important to them. The five's families, their closest friends, their security team, even management. They even invited Eleanor. None of this would've been possible if she hadn't agreed to pose for Louis.

"And now for the vows. Harry?"

He struggled on keeping his voice right when he said, "Louis, Boo Bear, we've been through so much. I, I realized that we had something the first day we talked, even when I noticed you at that Script concert. I couldn't think of anyone better for me, and I love you with all my heart. You really are my other half. You stuck with me for all this time and, and you love me even through all my mistakes and imperfections. You tell me I'm perfect even when I know I'm not. And I love you for that."

Louis smiled sweetly.

"Louis?" The host said.

"Yeah, um, Harry, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I don't think I can ever say that enough. I don't think I'll ever be able get used to the fact that someone as perfect and sweet as you could be my husband. If you agree to it, that is. I love you because through all the hate and what ever else, you loved me. Through all the little mistakes you loved me. I, I'll never be able to wrap my hand around the idea of you being mine forever. You are what was missing from me. We stayed strong through everything. I love you, Haz."

They smiled at each other and held together their left hands, rings ready.

"Do you, Harry Styles, take Louis Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

Harry sniffled. "I do." He squeezed Louis' hand and slipped the ring on his left finger.

"And do you, Louis Tomlinson, take Harry Styles to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, yes I do." He put the ring on Harry's and smiled as it fit right about the proposal ring.

"I now introduce to you, Mr. Tomlinson-Styles and Mr. Styles-Tomlinson! You may now kiss your husband!"

The crowd clapped and cheered as Louis' and Harry's lips met for a mere second, smiling and crying.

"Guess those fans were right about Larry Stylinson, huh?" Louis whispered to Harry and he giggled. "Guess so."

Harry kissed his mother's cheek then Louis' mother's cheek, Louis following. They hugged each other's siblings as they were whispered congratulations.

They walked down the isle in glee and out the door to greet thousands and thousands of fans as a newly wedded couple.

They couldn't be happier.

When Louis and Harry went on their first honeymoon, it was a night they'd never forget.

It was after they'd bought their first starter home together.

Guess you could imagine what they did the first night and they spent the remaining 6 days of their 7 day vacation doing just that. On the seventh day, both boys sat together on the balcony, looking over the beautiful city that was Venice.

"I'm so happy we did this," Harry whispered, taking Louis' hand in his own.

"So am I. You know I meant every single word I said, right?"

"Yeah, I do. But Lou, I, I have to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Louis asked, kissing Harry's cheek.

"I think that I want a kid."

Louis chuckled. "Can't help you with that, Haz, I'm missing an important part of anatomy."

Harry laughed and said, "We can adopt. I really really want one, for us to take care of. I mean, I now it's such a big responsibility and everything but, I don't know," he smiled out to the city, "I just want us to share something like that. Together. A family of our own."

Louis smiled fondly and stroked a hand through Harry's hair. "Yeah Harry, of course! Let's- Let's do it."

When Harry and Louis got their first child, they named her Darcy. She was 1 month old when they adopted her from an agency in London. She had pretty blue eyes like Louis' and curly brown hair like Harry's.

She was gleeful and loved attention from the boys. Out of her three uncles, Liam, Niall, and Zayn, she grew to like Uncle Zayn the best because he spoiled her rotten.

The boys came over frequently to take turns taking care of little Darcy, as well as Harry's mom and sister and Louis' mom and sisters.

"C'mon Darce, say daddy? Dada? Dad? Anything? C'mon please? Do it for us," Harry and Louis took turns saying. The were both on their stomachs playing with Darcy on her play mat.

She smiled and opened her mouth, only to close it again. Harry and Louis sighed.

"D-Dada," she stuttered. Harry's and Louis' heads both whipped up.

"Did you heart that?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, say it again, Darce! Dada!"

"Dada!"

"Oh my-" Louis picked his daughter up and swung her around. When he stopped, a strong pair of arms wrapped around them both. Harry was in front of Louis and laughed. Darcy snuggled into Harry's shoulder and Louis kissed Harry's chin. Harry'd gotten tall.

One night, Louis walked in the door at 3am. He just finished his late night Wednesday shift at work. He turned the lights on, only to find Harry spread out on the couch with his arm wrapped tightly around Darcy, who looked tiny curled up on Harry's long torso and cradled into his hand.

Louis smiled sweetly and dimmed the lights. He snapped a picture with his phone, deciding he didn't want to forget this moment. He kissed both Harry and Darcy on their foreheads and told them "Good night."

He was walking back to his and Harry's bedroom when he stopped in his tracks and looked back to the most loved people in his life. His husband and his daughter. He realized he couldn't want anyone more than he wanted these two. He realized he was the luckiest man on earth to have such a wonderful pair to share his life with.

He realized his life was complete and he couldn't be happier than he was with the two people whom he loved with all his heart.

Harry sleepily smiled in Louis' direction and said, "Night, love you, Boo."

He decided he couldn't sleep alone, not after that, so he crawled beside Harry and Darcy on the couch and peacefully fell asleep in the warm of his lover's arms and the soft drone of Darcy's small breaths.

*le fin


End file.
